


Our Planet And Potato Chips

by johnsidney



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.我不擁有他們。<br/>2.兔寶畫了30 Day OTP Challenge的"Holding Hands"，讓我一時間發想寫了這篇文!!雖然喜歡這CP很久了，卻是第一次寫文，寫的時候新鮮感十足~<br/>3.有些段落有虐，結局是甜。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Our Planet And Potato Chips

**Author's Note:**

> 1.我不擁有他們。  
> 2.兔寶畫了30 Day OTP Challenge的"Holding Hands"，讓我一時間發想寫了這篇文!!雖然喜歡這CP很久了，卻是第一次寫文，寫的時候新鮮感十足~  
> 3.有些段落有虐，結局是甜。

時間之戰後，Doctor與Master比起其他尚未起步的生命體，不過就是小小的胎兒。在浩瀚無垠的宇宙洪流中，孤伶伶的漂流著。Doctor感到孤單，因為臍帶的那一端除了一顆破碎的星球，早已什麼也沒有；Master感受到的是更多的惶恐，他仍聽得見鼓動，但那灰飛煙滅的死星終究不能誕下什麼。

於是成為恐怖的白噪音。

「薯片呢?薯片沒了!Doctor、薯片!」

完全不顧Doctor正在感懷傷時，Master從tardis內部的某個小房間飛躍出來，要不是前者靠在那維修，後者幾乎就要撞上主控台。

「廚房右邊的碗櫥裡...」  
「沒了!」破壞之王似乎只會說這句話。  
「沒了?」  
「都在這裡了!」Master指指肚皮，一頭短削金髮看來很是得意。  
「我前天才買了一大堆!!」Doctor絕望的猛搖頭。  
「你什麼時候再去買?現在?好吧、別說我沒給你緩衝時間，五分鐘後?」Master說完又一眨眼跑得不見人影。

Doctor將頭靠在tardis的主控台上，輕輕撞了幾下。他才不像Master，Master為了食物和遊樂器頭疼的時候，幾乎可以把自己撞出腦震盪來。

「明明就還有，你這精神病患！」Doctor將右邊的眉毛抬到難以估計的高度。  
「還有嗎?」Master正打算開始打電動。  
「你看這是什麼?還有一包。」Doctor將那包薯片舉得老高。  
「噢，」Master不感興趣的說，「那包是你去買的時候我要吃的。」  
「你不用一分鐘就可以吃光了！」Doctor大喊。  
「對啊，所以你要快點買回來，」Master打開電源，說：「用跑的。」

Doctor與Master是時間領主，但那不意味著時間完全在他們的控有之下。他們也許無法從物理上被支配，但時間所帶來的影響終究還是凌駕於萬物之上。也因此，每個時間領主在時間跟前終究是極其幼小的存在，即便他們可能比其他生物要來得年長一些些。

這座藍色的電話亭，總能帶著他們到任何地方去。最危險的地方、最安全的地方、最熱鬧的地方、最安靜的地方。當然，鼓聲消失後，Master發現自己的腦袋大概是全宇宙最悄然無聲的。是的，他是如此的躁動、猖狂，金髮覆蓋的腦殼底下卻是一無所有。就像是Doctor曾經跑去八零年代搜刮的搖滾專輯。

而地球是最吵鬧的。每個人類都將自己劃分成一個種族，又常常莫名其妙的聚在一塊，當自己對此感到厭煩無比的時候，那個頭髮像鳥巢一樣的傢伙反而笑嘻嘻的。Master知道Doctor會為地球的生日歌唱，他就是那樣的人。

他們都知道的是，總會有一片天空適合瞻仰他們的故鄉。那會是在某個很遠很遠的光年，在某顆孤伶伶的星球上。

『我們曾經的家園是一顆金紅色的星球，早晨當第二顆星星由南方升起，山脊都會發亮。』

Doctor找到了那顆星球，很早就找到了。那顆能夠看見自己故鄉光芒的星球。不怎麼起眼，卻花了Doctor無數個夜晚才將它定位。

『由地表可以看到橘紅色天空，還有長著銀葉的樹。當它們反射著晨光時，就像整座森林都著了火。』

他帶Master重新踏上那顆星球的時候，發覺一切都不同了。依舊一陳不變，永遠的夜晚、永遠的星空，宇宙最熱鬧最興盛的文明都在無數個星系之外。他們已經走得很遠很遠了。

『你自己來過這裡，對嗎？』

那大概是Master問過最像人話的問題，卻也是最殘酷的一個問題，在那顆看得見Gallifrey光芒的星球上。這個問題落下後，Doctor發現Master的手伸過來牽住自己的。

或者，他也急切的想握住Master的手。

『我以為你不會做這種虐待自己的事。』Doctor沒有答話，Master卻似乎能感應到他的答案。

然後Doctor便反手將Master拉進懷裡，即便整片天空都是星星的墳場，即便整顆星球只容得下他倆脆弱卻近乎永恆的生命。那也無所謂。他們都愛上了這種極限的感覺。

『我不會再那樣做了，我不會再到這裡來了。』

在那裡，Doctor一邊碰觸著Master的身體，一邊喃喃囈語著。Master依舊狠狠地啃著Doctor的肩頭，直到滲出細微的血跡或無助的咬痕來。

但在Gallifry小而灼熱的光芒之下－－是的，Master與他一起的時候，那光芒似乎又燃起了熟悉的溫度－－他們溫柔的接吻，Doctor將這視為對自己的小小懲罰，Master則將之看作對自己的一點點寬恕。

Doctor偶爾會承認這樣的愛挺美好，或者說起碼還挺有浪漫基調。但Master不覺得他的同伴知道什麼叫作浪漫。他會說，自己挑選一顆不值得破壞的星球，隔天Doctor便會像客戶至上的水電工一樣匆忙趕到，將他塞進電話亭裡飛到宇宙的盡頭去。這才叫作浪漫。

一次又一次，Master會願意花好幾光年的時間，就為了讓整個宇宙最終盡是補綴的星球。

「也只有我能奉陪到那個時候了。」Doctor突然故做無奈地說道。  
「嗯，只有你。」Master像是知道Doctor在說什麼似的，玩世不恭得指著Doctor的鼻子。  
「但是那時候我們都很老很老了。」Doctor幫Master拆開一包薯片。  
「噢、你會追得上我的，老傢伙。」Master低下頭繼續打電動，他的眼中有個戴紅帽的水管工正準備進入下水道。  
「拿去。」Doctor喚道。

這個金髮的小怪物頭也不抬一下，只是將嘴巴老實打開。拿著薯片的那位時間領主想了一下，一屁股坐在同伴旁邊，喀啦喀啦的吃了起來。

Master還在打電動，他找到隱藏磚塊了。老天、Doctor心想自己讓那個水管工跳了整整兩年才找到那塊該死的磚塊。而這小子抓隻烏龜隨便撞一下就......

「我快吃完了喔...」  
「...」A鍵被按得吱吱作響。  
「你沒發現不管按多大力，他都只能跳那麼高嗎?」Doctor再吃下可容許範圍的一小片。  
「......」很好，現在換B鍵了，Master要使出真本色了，他吃到火焰花了。

Doctor嘆了口氣。  
「頭抬高。」他說。

Master乖乖將頭抬高，Doctor將剩下的薯片全部倒進Master貪得無厭的大口，水管工在過關的最後一刻讓食人花給吞了。

「好了，沒了。」Doctor將袋子揉成一團。

Master仍抬著頭，咀嚼著，並盯著他看。Doctor也只好往下看著他。

「我幫你保留了綠色的水管工。」將薯片全部吞下後，他說。  
「跟你玩2P太痛苦了，而且你已經玩到很後面的關卡了。」Doctor想起慘痛經驗而果斷拒絕。

「你可以追過來，我允許你追過來。」Master說道。

Doctor露出大大的笑容，並彎身吻了Master的額頭。

「你要從第一關開始，而且你不准使用你的小拐杖。」低下頭，Master的雙眼閃爍著若有似無的光芒。  
「噢、我不用音速起子也能追上你的，老傢伙。」Doctor抬起了他誇張的眉毛。

於是今天的tardis又上演了一場小小的戰爭。雖然他們只是在打電動，而且看起來一點也不老。

END


End file.
